Quietus
by Teagan
Summary: HarrySnape---Harry and Snape fall slowly back together as they remember the past and Dumbledore dies.


**Title:** **_Quietus _**

**Pairing**: **_Harry/Snape_**

**A/N: I think that this story is a lot different than the lot of them I usually write. Yes, it's still sad, but it's a different sort of sad, for different reasons. Does that make sense? Well, whatever. Just read. I think you'll find it's just as good as everything else I've written so far. (And maybe better)**

**(Maybe)**

**Cheers-**

**Teagan**

**_Quietus—1:_** _the freeing of someone from a promise or debt _**2:** _death _**3:** _anything that kills or ends something_

Harry scratched his arm nervously as his sat on the door step of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It had been nearly two years since he had been back, and finally now here he was. The school still smelled like dust and fresh made pumpkin juice. Somehow even the outside looked the same; but with all the damage the second war had caused, Harry wasn't quite sure how the repairers worked that out.

But he questioned nothing, besides the reason Dumbledore asked him there that day, as he sat scratching his right arm looking side to side. Finally a hand rested on his shoulder and he stood facing the man he for a long time thought was afraid of nothing.

Albus Dumbledore.

_Harry sat against Dumbledore's door, the only way out of his office shaking. The older man said nothing as Harry rocked back and fourth in an insane-like motion. "Are you scared of anything Professor?" Harry whispered. _

_He said nothing. _

"_Aren't you ever scared? Of dieing…or…or watching other people die. God…" Harry ran a hand over his face. "I'm scared. I'm so fucking scared sometimes I feel like I'll never relax and I'll just keep worrying and worrying until I turn out like him…" _

"_Who Harry?" the headmaster asked. _

"_Severus." _

"_Professor Snape, Harry. " The Headmaster reminded him. Harry rocked back and fourth, but this time his eyes no longer looked at Dumbledore. "Yes, Professor Snape." _

"_Do not fear what has not already happened my boy." _

_Harry said nothing. The room became silent. _

"_You didn't answer my question." _

_Dumbledore pulled at his beard. "What was the question again Harry?" _

"_Aren't you afraid of something?" _

_Dumbledore smiled and shook his head gently." Of course." _

"_Well what…" Dumbledore stopped him," Another time perhaps."_

"Harry my boy. You look well." Harry smiled and stuck out his hand to shake the headmasters. "I am well." Harry said. Dumbledore smiled and stepped back giving Harry a chance to get inside the castle. From the looks of it, not much of the inside changed either. It the pictures hung about the walls, chatting or sleeping, whatever of the sort. The stairs moved each way they wished, and Harry swore he even heard the meowing of Mrs. Norris, and the sound of paws walking across the well polished floors.

"This way Harry…" Dumbledore said sticking out his hand, leading Harry to his office.

"In your letter…" Harry said pausing, "You didn't quite clarify what you needed me for."

Dumbledore approached the Gargoyle and said, "Lemon Drop." It moved aside and he and the Headmaster walked up the stair case to his office.

"Ah, Yes. My letter. Well Harry, I suppose I should just tell you…"

Harry bit his lip. "…I'm dieing Harry."

His lungs exhaled and Harry took a step back the headmaster. "What…why are you telling me this?"

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down carefully. It was then Harry realized the fragileness of his thin form. Every breath he took seemed to take a large amount of energy from him, and sitting down alone made his cheeks flush.

"I'm an old man Harry, and old men need help. I need you, along with a selected few to help me place the school in good hands. I've already asked Severus he is willing to help if you are."

Something sparked at the name Severus and then at the fact that Dumbledore seemed to be applying something about what Harry would actually be doing at the school.

"Sir…I..."

"Albus, Harry. I am no longer your teacher or headmaster."

"This isn't right. I'm not you, I'm no Headmaster…" Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry, calm down. I would never place such a burden upon your shoulders. I have of course given that job to Professor McGonagall."

Harry blushed and sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Oh well. That's great."

"Yes, quite." Dumbledore said as he moved a paper weight to the side of his desk nervously. Harry said nothing and let the room become silent. He did hear the creaking of stairs though. It reminded him that the school wasn't empty. Even in the summer time.

"Ah, Yes. That should be Professor Snape."

Harry turned around and sure enough, as the door opened, Snape appeared. He looked the same as Harry remembered him. His hair seemed a bit longer though, his eyes a bit darker. Just one look reminded Harry of long nights with no sleeping. Just one look and Harry could almost close his eyes and see him….

"_POTTER!" Harry snapped his head up and looked at Snape standing over him, with a terribly pissed look in his eye. "…do you see what happens when you don't listen boy?" _

_Harry blushed and stood up. "Don't call me boy." _

"_What shall I call you Potter? An idiot perhaps?" Snape asked walking over to the exploded caldron. Harry said nothing in return. "You want to pass Potions and yet you stare off into oblivion. " _

"_Listen Sir…" Harry said, but Snape raised a hand. "You may have everyone fooled Potter. Into thinking that you are just like everyone else. That you worry about what a simple Potions mark will look like to the world…" Snape paused as he began to pull out his wand to clean up the mess. _

"_But you know as well as I, nothing, not even one bloody grade is going to help you defeat…" Snape stopped again. _

"_Voldermort?" _

_Snape inhaled harshly. "Yes..." _

"_I didn't think it would…" Harry bit his lip. _

"_Sir?"_

_Snape looked over at him. "What now Potter?" _

"_Can we try the Potion again?" _

_Snape sighed. "Go get another batch of supplies then…"  
_

He stood in the doorway for a long time. Or at least to Harry it seemed like a long time. "Headmaster." Snape said nodding and taking a seat next to Harry. Albus smiled.

"You know Harry…" the older wizard said smiling. Snape crossed his arms across his chest, making no eye contact what-so-ever. "Potter."

"Severus."

"Well since we are all fully introduced I think it's about time you've become settled Harry." The headmaster said. Harry nodded and he and Snape stood. "If you'd be so kind to show Harry his rooms, Severus."

Snape said nothing as he walked over to the office door. He merely opened it and waited for Harry to go through. "Well?" Snape snapped. Harry walked over to the door and then out of it. Harry heard Dumbledore say something to Snape about treating him well, but Harry couldn't be sure what the man said in return.

Soon the pair of them were walking down the corridors to the Dungeons. "My rooms down here?" Harry asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. Snape snorted but said nothing. "Do you not speak anymore or what Snape?" Harry asked trying to keep up with the man's long paces.

"It's possible that I do not like to make pointless conversation to entertain the Headmaster's guest."

Harry nodded. "I see."

Snape stopped suddenly, and Harry knocked into him slightly. "Sorry." Harry mumbled looking down.

"Hm." Snape muttered. "Here you are." Snape said holding out an arm showing Harry his new door. "Er, Thanks. I guess." Harry whispered.

Snape said nothing as he turned on his heel to retreat. Harry grabbed his arm quickly, as though he couldn't pass the chance of speaking with him again. "Kindly let go of me Potter…"

"Severus, come off it already. Why in the bloody hell do you hate me now?" Harry hissed. "I didn't want to come back….because I didn't want to leave before. But I'm here now. "

Snape looked at the floor but did not pull away from Harry's tightening hand. "I'm here now." Harry replied.

Severus took a deep inhale of breath. Suddenly Harry found himself against the cold stone walls of castle, with Snape's face mere centimeters from his. "You left. And you came back, and I'm supposed to be fine with that Potter? I'm supposed to welcome you with open arms and ignore you pathetic reasoning; not to mention idiotic melodramas?"

Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I'm here now though…I'm here and I know I want to stay here. I want to stay anywhere you are. France, Hogwarts I don't care. "

Snape leaned his forehead against Harry's.

"You're a fool."

_Harry pushed his tongue forcefully into the other man's mouth. Snape moaned and pulled him closer, wrapping his yellow-ish hands around any body part he could reach. Harry kissed Snape hard and the Potions master returned the favor. _

_Harry pulled back and let his head fall against the pillow below him. "Promise me…" Harry moaned as Snape's mouth latched onto his neck. "Promise me…" He said again. "Anything, anything…" Snape muttered hotly. _

"_Never forget." Harry whispered pulling Snape into another kiss. _

Poppy forced Dumbledore into her care not long after Harry arrived. People came to visit. Arthur and Molly, along with Remus a few times when he had a chance to come by and help with planning Hogwarts as well. Moody stopped in a few hours after Dumbledore had fallen asleep one night, and stayed at the school waiting for the man to awake.

People seemed to flock from miles around to see the great wizard in his hours of need. Snape of course was often down discussing final matters with the Headmaster; that even Harry himself never knew or found out about.

He just figured some things were none of his business.

McGonagall was spotted by Harry a few good times sleeping in the bed next to the Headmaster's. Harry thought maybe there had been something more than loyalty between of the pair of teachers, but he could never be sure.

Snape and Harry spent a day writing out letters to first years, alerting them of their acceptance when Harry asked about Dumbledore.

"He never told me you know?" Harry said to himself, dropping his quill to look at Snape. "What are you mumbling about now Potter?" The Potions master asked.

"Dumbledore. He never told me what he was afraid of."

Snape snorted but said nothing for some time. "You assume he's fearful of something. That alone is a mistake."

Harry shook his head, "I don't assume. He told me once…he told me he was scared of something. But he said he couldn't tell me then."

Snape rolled his eyes. "If you think the man is incapable of lying…"

Harry grinned, "I dunno. I suppose everyone is. Therefore doesn't that mean everyone's afraid of something?"

Snape yawned and scratched his quill away. When he reached up to dunk it in colour again he said, "Shut up and get back to work Potter. "

_When the war had first begun it seemed that the sun would never shine. It rained day after day, and even in the usually bright morning, the sky remained dark. It was as though the world was mourning the deaths of those each day. _

_Harry found himself sitting with in the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Never fighting, only watching out the windows, as Lupin or someone else would return to report the number of deaths that had taken place the days before. It was only when Lupin returned late one evening that Harry began to feel the true affects of the war. _

_It was nearly one in the morning, when the large front doors opened and Lupin appeared. Only Harry was awake, as he sat by the fire, reading maps Dumbledore had given him of the battle fields. _

"_Alright?" Harry asked as the man walked over slowly. "Yes." Lupin replied in a whisper. Harry watched as the older wizard took a seat and said nothing else after that for sometime. "I know I should be sleeping but…." _

"_I found Ron." Lupin interrupted. _

_Harry's heart leaped. "R-Ron? Really? How is he then?" He asked rolling up one of the Maps hastily. _

_Lupin said nothing. _

"… _Is he well? He's fine right?" _

"_No." Lupin whispered. Harry jumped from his seat and grabbed the wizard by the collar. "WHAT HAPPENED? Tell me damn it!" _

_Lupin swallowed hard. "…H-he's dead Harry. He's dead and I saw him." Harry let Remus go and fell backwards onto his backside. He sat on the floor dazed, wondering why the hell things like this always seemed to happen to him. _

"_He's not…it's not true." Harry said getting up. Lupin stood and walked over to Harry, gently resting his hand on the younger wizards shoulder. "Harry he's…" _

"_Do. Not. Touch me." _

_Lupin let his hand fall away. "He's fine. He's fine and I'm going to write him an owl right now. I'm going to write him and he'll write back because he's my fucking best friend! Do you understand!" Harry shouted. _

_Lupin stuffed his hands inside his pockets. _

"_Yes, Harry. I understand." _

_It wasn't a crime to lie after all._

Harry looked up from his spot at Dumbledore's desk when Snape walked in. "Hey." Harry mumbled looking through the drawers silently. Snape grunted but added nothing more. "How is he?" Harry asked.

Snape crossed his arms and leaned back against one of the many book shelves around the room. "Fine."

Harry shook his head and looked up from the drawer he had been inspecting. "I find that hard to believe."

Snape snorted as he began to pace back and fourth. "You don't have to believe it then Potter."

Harry sighed and shut the drawer in anger. "Doesn't he have any secrets lying around here? Something worth hiding….?" Snape stopped and turned to him. "Like what Potter? For god sakes the man's a Headmaster of a school."

"So? He's human. Human's have things to hide…or store. God he could have at least kept a journal or something." Harry complained. "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe you've been looking in the wrong places all along? Such an obvious place as his privet office, is a bit clichéd isn't it?" Snape said coolly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore's a common man." Harry paused. "Well for a wizard who runs a school of witchcraft that is."

Snape looked out the window and smirked. "Whatever you say Potter…."

_The rain fell against the roof tops as Harry sat looking out the window as he usually did. "Bored Potter?" a voice asked from behind him. Harry turned and smiled at the familiar face of Professor Snape._

"_A bit. I'd almost like to be fighting right now." Harry admitted. Snape shuddered slightly._

"_Never joke about that Potter. Never." Snape mumbled walking forward. _

_Harry said nothing in return as he turned his attention back to the rain as it fell. _

"_Dumbledore sent me." Snape finally mentioned. "Sure." Harry said smiling to himself. Snape said nothing to Harry's remark, He simply let his hands rest on top of Harry's shoulders for a split second. _

"_There are certain… activities for rainy days Potter." Snape whispered in his ear. Potter gasped and let his eyes fall closed. "Oh?" _

"_Yes." Snape said huskily. _

_When Snape grabbed Harry around the waist roughly and whipped him around, Harry willing took Snape's mouth. After all, Kissing Snape was something much more enjoyable than any rain storm. _

Harry sat by Dumbledore's bed side reading a book as the older wizard slept. It had been over a week since Harry had arrived, and already it seemed as though he never left. Besides Dumbledore's weakness, everything seemed nearly the same. And soon it would be.

In less than a month the school would will and students would be back. The cycle would have begun again, and this time Voldermort could never interrupt its process.

"..Severus?" the headmaster asked. Harry moved his book out of his face and smiled. "It's Harry, Sir….Albus." He said to him.

Dumbledore pushed himself up. "Of course Harry." He croaked. "Of course. My mistake." Harry smiled politely and shifted in his seat. He hadn't even been terribly close to the older man, but it seemed strange to be strong and taking care of one of the greatest wizards of all time.

"I can get him. Snape I mean. I could go and…"

Albus raised a hand. "Relax Harry. I am in no need of Severus at the moment." Harry blushed and nodded. "Alright."

Dumbledore reached over and grabbed a glass of water from the side table taking one small sip. The wizard's hands were bruised and pale. Each vain shone through like a lighting bolt in the sky, lighting his white flesh.

"The school…everything's being prepared then?" The headmaster finally asked. Harry nodded. "Yes. It's going well. We're looking for some positions, but we think it should work out in the end."

Dumbledore sighed and rested his head against the headboard. "Is there anything I can get you, a pillow or maybe…"

"Harry, it's alright. I'm fine. You're here, and that's all you can do for me."

Harry sighed, "…but there must be something to make you more comfortable, or maybe I can have you moved to your rooms and then..."

"_Harry_." The headmaster said more firmly. "These bones are weak, I am weak, I am old and there is no cure for aging my boy. It is not a matter of holding on Harry. Not at all."

Dumbledore explained.

"Well then what is it?" Harry hissed angrily. When had he become so frustrated with death? What had this become something new to him?

"It's a matter of saying good-bye. Of letting go."

_Harry pushed Dumbledore angrily, not even thinking about what he was doing. "THEY'RE DIEING YOU BASTURD!" Harry screamed angrily. "And what are you doing? You sitting here like the coward you are!" _

_Dumbledore wiped a hand over his face. _

"_Harry calm down my boy…" Dumbledore pleaded. "NO! You stupid…you…You ruined everything! You took my life, you took my family, and you took my friends! What else do you want? What else can I give you?" _

_Dumbledore said nothing. "You have everything. You have every last fucking thing and all you can do it is ask more and more of me. I have nothing left to fight for. I have nothing left to die for."_

"_That's not true Harry." _

_Harry spat at the Headmaster angrily. "No…it's the only thing that's true. It's the only true thing I know anymore."_

Harry sat outside, letting the summer air blow across his face. It felt warm, but cold too, because the mere touch of it across his face was refreshing. The moon hung in the sky making Harry wonder about Lupin, and if things were treating him right.

Harry continued to look at the moon, as he remembered how it never shined quite as brightly as it was at that moment. Never during the war. Or even before it. Only now could the sky shine for all it was worth.

"The Dog Star Potter. I'm quite sure you know of that." Snape said walking up beside him. Harry nodded. He lifted an arm, opened his hand sticking one finger towards the sky. He traced the outline of stars that formed something of a canine shape.

"That one I know." Harry said when he was finished. Harry turned his head, "You know any?"

Snape shook his head. "I was never one for astronomy."

"Do you think he'll still be okay when the students arrive?" Harry asked. Snape looked down at the younger wizard. "No." was all Snape said.

"No? So what…? We're all giving up?" Harry snapped.

"What are you babbling about Potter? He's an old man. It not as though he has a cold."

Harry shook his. "Fuck you."

"It seems rather inappropriate to be doing such acts outdoors." Snape muttered. Harry shook his head. "You don't get it do you? This is the man that changed everything! He changed my life, yours and everyone's. He made the Wizarding better than it's ever been before. He's the man who…"

Snape grabbed Harry's robe and pushed him against castle walls. "You think I don't know that Potter? You think I've forgotten?" Snape paused. "I haven't. Never."

Harry gasped. "You promised." Harry whispered. "To never forget." Harry pulled Snape's head down and kissed him soundly. Snape groaned and pushed his body tightly against Harry's. "Never." Snape agreed.

"_I love you." Harry insisted. Snape slapped a hand over his face. "Shut up Potter." _

_Harry pulled Snape's hand away fiercely. "No. It's always been you. You're the reason I'm alive, you're the reason I survived. And I'm your reason. If nothing else." _

_Snape rolled his eyes but Kissed Potter Anyways. _

Poppy ran into Snape's classroom, where Harry and he had been working most of the day. "It's Albus. He's asking for you." Harry looked sideways at Snape. Together they followed the Medi-witch to the Infirmary.

"_I don't expect Ron to write back." Harry said tying the letter around the owl's leg. It looked at him confused, but flew away none the less. "Of course you don't." Lupin agreed._

Dumbledore was deathly pale; his chest raised carefully, each breath lasting longer than the one before it. "I never answered you're question Harry. I'm sorry I never…" Dumbledore choked and began to cough harshly. Poppy handed him a glass of water and helped him drink it.

"_I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry for everything you will accept an apology for." The Headmaster said. Harry sighed, "I know you are. But I can't…I can't just let go and give up. I can't stop being angry!" Harry ripped at his hair. "I just can't!" Harry shouted to no one. "I do not expect you to stop." Albus told him. _

"I fear I've let you down. I fear I've used you all…" Albus choked. Harry bit his lip and looked away. "Headmaster Stop…for Merlin sakes…" Dumbledore raised a shaky hand. "I'm scared of not doing enough. I'm afraid I didn't accomplish what I set out to accomplish. I fear I focused on things to help the general people, but I never noticed how harmful the side affects were for you and Severus…"

"_You never leave me! You understand! I don't care what fucking Dumbledore says! I don't care what your doubts are!" Harry hissed kissing his lips lightly. "Don't be a damn coward." Harry whispered. Snape sighed and rested his head against Harry's. "I'll leave that to you then Potter." _

"It's not your fault…It's…I mean..." Harry tried to speak but it was all too hard to deny. "I'm sorry my boy. I'm sorry..." Albus said closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"_You don't have to leave…" Lupin told him. "If I don't, then I won't know if I was meant to be here. I have to see what it's like to be gone before I know I want to come back and stay forever. It's my life we're talking about." _

"He's not…" Harry choked and his knees felt week. "He's not…"

"If you can't handle this Potter leave!" Snape shouted walking over to the back room to help Poppy prepare Albus for his burial. "He's dead damn it…he's dead and you don't fucking care!"

Snape's hand came up and smacked Harry across the face. Without a word Harry left the Infirmary.

"_Never forget." Harry whispered pulling Snape into another kiss. _

It seemed that wizards and witches from all over the world came to say good-bye to Albus Dumbledore. Big and small, and tall or short. People came in the burial grounds just off of Hogwarts, the entire day. From dawn until dusk. Harry was dead tired by the time the last group of them left.

Snape stood by his side, looking down at Albus's grave. "It's nice if nothing else." Harry whispered. Snape snorted. "After starring at it for an entire day you'd think we'd have something else to say about it." Snape muttered.

Harry shook his head and reached over to grab Snape's hand. "Do think there's a place like Heaven?" Harry asked as they began to walk back to the school. Snape shrugged, looking ahead into the nearly sunken sun behind the trees.

Snape snorted. "It's possible."

Harry looked down at his feet. "You think he's there then?"

"If not, some place better. He deserved it…if nothing else."

Harry smiled and agreed, "If nothing else."

_-Fin-_


End file.
